What Once Was Mine
by PrussiaRox
Summary: "What if there's something wrong with the book," Raven asked Maddie. Watch Raven go on a journey to find out secrets about the book of legends and possibly learn of the previous tales history. Read and Review please. I don't own ever after high and I never will. Theres the stupid disclaimer for the whole story.


**I do not own the rights to Ever After High, except of my concept of the Evil Queen.**

* * *

Raven Queen was your typical leader of the Rebels, in the on going battle at Ever After High of Royals versus Rebels. She didn't want to follow her mothers story, the one who took over ever other villain's role, including poisoning her best friend, Maddie Hatter's, homeland, Wonderland. She wanted to be a nice person who could control her magic and use it for good. She wanted to be friends with Apple White. Not whatever the leader of the Royals, Apple White, did, encourage Raven to harm her and be evil. Raven was not your typical teenager, she had a mother in Mirror Jail and a father who claimed she was a nice person before she committed all of her crimes.

"Raven," Maddie squealed, "did you just hear what the narrator said."

She chuckled at her friends nonsense, "Maddie you're the only one who can hear the voice." Maddie grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook her until she was feeling sick, "what did the narrator say?"

"Well remember how you're no longer bound to your story?" Maddie smiled. Maddie I take it you have a plan. She looked at the sky and nodded with a big grin.

"Yes," Raven laughed, "I was there, remember?"

"Well maybe the book turns you into your character. Didn't you say your father, The Good King, would tell you tales from when he was at the school. Like how your mother was like a sweet person, who loved love? Before she signed the book?"

"He was just trying to cheer me up when ever I was sad." Raven just doesn't get it.

"I know right?" Maddie sighed. She looked at Raven and had a serious expression on her face, "What if the book turned your mother evil? The book written by the headmaster's great-great-great-grandfather."

Raven blinked at her friend in surprise, "oh my Grimm! Maddie that is actually pretty smart? Maybe Headmaster Grimm wanted his stories to continue so he could keep the cycle of the tales going forever."

Maybe if she called her father, then she could get some ans- damn it.

"WONDERLANDIFUL IDEA NARRATOR!" No. Forget I said anything, "Raven we could call up your dad and get some answers!" Maddie giggled.

"Maddie, that's a spelltastic idea," Raven cheered.

She grabbed her mirror phone and pressed the contact listed as The Good King Dad. It rang seven times, "hello," a groggy voice said.

"Hi dad," Raven said.

"Its seven in the morning in this realm, sweetie, is something wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice?

Raven bit her lip and hesitantly asked, "could you tell me about Mom before she signed the book?" She shook the king out of his tired stupor.

"I'll be in Book End in half an hour. We'll meet at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery &amp; Tea Shoppe," he said in a hushed voice, "bring Madeline."

"Okay, Dad," Raven nodded as she wrote down what he said and hung up, "Maddie we need to get to the tea shop. My dad wants to meet us there."

They walked towards the shopping center and towards a teapot shaped building, "So remind me again why your Mom decided to stay in Wonderland?"

"She is currently trying to save the wildlife because she has an immunity to the toxins that have been released. I think Alistor and his mom are currently hopping between the only portal in his realm to help my mom." Maddie had wanted to go with her mother and help but her portal had been closed to prevent the poison from seeping in to the school's world. The only time Maddie was a tiny bit normal was with her mother, the gardens, and Alistor. Ooo Maddie do you like Alistor. She shot me, what seemed to look like, a dirty glare.

"Don't worry Maddie," Raven stopped in front of the building, "Alistor and Mrs. Alice will be back during the break. You can see how your mom is in a few weeks."

They entered the tea shop to see the Good King and the Mad Hatter having a serious conversation, "Elliot we must get that plant. It can save everything in the stories that she has ruined. It can save everyone."

"Neigh says the horse," he responded stubbornly.

"Hi Dad, hi Mr. Hatter," Raven said.

"Hi guys," the two men said.

"Dad tell me about Mom before she signed that book. Was she different? The same?" Raven jumped to the point.

He took a breath and then a sip of his tea, "before she signed the book, your mother was a," he tried to summon the right words, "a nice, sweet person. She was really good friends with the Wonderlandian people and also close friends to Apple's mother, Snow. Those two were close since childhood and wanted to remain that way. Headmaster Giles Grimm encouraged their friendship while his brother, Milton, wanted the stories to continue their original way. One day he confronted the two."

"I remember that cycle of moons. Twas Grimm of Evil that tried to brake the chains of importance like a coat on winter mornings, but when I tried to converse the evil out of the good told me to scat like a rabbit with a clock," the Mad Hatter spoke Riddlish. The two who weren't fluent looked at Maddie.

"Dad says He remember coming back from astronomy club to see Milton Grimm try to destroy their friendship. He also says that when he tried to help the two girls, he scared him and told him curfew would be moved up if he didn't leave."

"Really Elliot," the king asked.

"Yes," he sipped some coffee, which had a potion to help him speak their language, "I think Milton had also hexed the book to have characters follow their stories. I mean Alicia noticed that Evilia had been a lot nicer before signing the book. That book has taken my ability to speak the English language and only that blasted Riddilish. I have to," he paused for a second, "indulge my taster in a brewing of words."

"He has to drink a potion to allow him to speak English," Maddie hugged her father, "Papa I made you a stronger brewing of words elixir to help you out a little bit." She poured some into his coffee and the Hatter put his hand on his daughters cheek.

"Elliot we need to send them to Wonderland to get that root. If they can see what he did to that book, then we'll figure out how to fix everything and help Giles out."

He stirred his coffee and sipped, "no that piper poison is to harsh on their bodies."

"Piper Poison?" Raven asked, "you mean that stuff created by the Piper's Pipe?"

"Yes," the king nodded.

"Ooh I learned how to make a nullification potion for it in chemythsty club. Papa, when I tried making your potion, I had so many failures that were actually nullifying potions so I can make them into smoke bombs for the areas and clean up most of it and grab that plant."

"No Maddie," he said, "its to dangerous for you to do that. Milton Grimm might try to stop you, because you're a student. We'll go set them and I'll open a portal through my hat and send you two through. We'll have Alistor help you grab it but you'll need to get out with in 72 hours."

* * *

"Oh no," a soft, melodic whisper gasped. She was fidgeting with her platinum blonde hair and adjusting her red delicious colored ribbon, "if they break the Book of Legends then no one can have their happily ever after." Apple White was both livid and scared. What would happen to the poor princess.

"Just don't tell Snow or Red," the Hatter said, "but we have to," he started walking towards the curtain she hid behind, "make sure she doesn't tell," he pulled open the gaudy maroon curtain to reveal Apple's hiding spot.

"Apple," Raven looked at her roommate, "you followed us? Why?"

"Well now I know I have to stop one bad apple from spoiling the bunch. You are taking everyone's chance to follow their parent's destiny." Apple said harshly.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, some people hate their destinies. Ashlynn is miserable, Duchess will have a tragic end, and I'm going to end up like my mother, crazy and in Mirror Jail," tears welled up in her eyes, "can't you see, Apple? No one is happy. Your best friend isn't happy," her voice became a whisper, "I am promised a life of no happiness. So please don't do anything to harm our chance of happiness. I'm begging you."

Apple felt bad for Raven. She was destined to have a terrible life, while Apple was going to have glamour, "Fine," the group cheered, "but you need to swear to me that you will help train the new evil queen if I want my story to continue."

"Promise," they shook hands and discussed their plans and how Raven and Maddie would stay at the tea shop, while Apple would cover for them with Kitty Cheshire. It came time for Apple to leave and the good king saw her out.

"Mr. King," Apple started, "was Raven's and my mother really that good of friends?"

"Of course they were. I remember your mother saying she wished she wasn't the next Snow White, just so those two could remain friends. When Elvelia signed the book, she changed. Her demeanor was different, as if signing the book was the curse that changed her. My wife was also friends with many Wonderlanian characters, like Mr. Hatter and Alistor's mom."

"Wow," Apple gasped, "Mother never mentioned being best friends with the evil queen."

"A lot of us decided to look towards the future of helping her. Your mother was big on helping with the research. She had contacted me telling me if we find the plant of pasts yet to be revealed, we can see the past of the book. We can see what hex Grimm put on it and then fix it."


End file.
